


Go North, Young Men

by amy_star



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e22 Devil's Trap, Gen, pre-season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-08-16
Updated: 2006-08-16
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_star/pseuds/amy_star
Summary: WIP. I still have the notes for it, and partially finished chapters, but I don't know that it will ever get finished.





	

"I can't believe you're actually leaving the Impala behind. I thought you were, like, surgically joined at the ass or something."

"Shut up, Sammy. You haven't driven backroads Canada. If it's not snow, it's mud and gravel. Why the fuck would I put my baby through all that?" Dean stroked the hood lovingly.

His brother eyed him incredulously. "But to leave her *here*?" Sam shook his head. "Long-term parking? It's like you're asking for her to get stolen, Dean."

"That's why I've let the detail go a bit. We registered her with the airport, so they know she's not abandoned, and there's enough damage to her exterior that no one would pick her first if they were gonna steal a car from the lot." With that, Dean gave the hood one last pat and spun on his heel towards the car rental booth at the Minot airport.

***

An hour later, and Dean was twisting uncomfortably in the passenger seat. They were still an hour and a half from the border crossing at Portal, ND, and Sam was driving. Despite their most _excellent_ fake ID's, they really didn't want the border guards looking too closely at Dean, seeing as he was legally dead and all. Part of his discomfort was the passenger seat, part of it was Sam's godawful music - about twenty minutes ago Sam had turned off Minot's TheFoxFm in favor of hooking up his iPod to the SUV's stereo - and a large part was the fact that they had had to leave most of their arsenal back in a storage facility in Minot.

Not like they'd had much of a choice. When an old friend of their father's had called and asked them to come to Canada to help him out, Dean jumped at the chance. It was mostly low-level stuff, and they still weren't at 100% from the car accident that had cost them their father's life and nearly Dean's as well. This was a chance to get away from things and stretch their hunting muscles a bit while doing a favor for an old friend. Who had two daughters, if Dean remembered correctly. And he knew he did.

"So what exactly does Ted need us for?" Sam asked, turning down the Coldplay.

"He's laid up, and there's beem a rise in poltergeist activity. Through the whole friggin' province. His daughters help him out some, but there's not much the two of them can do to cover the whole province by themselves while keeping day jobs."

"I guess," Sam said noncommittally.

"You do know that Saskatchewan is like, the size of both Dakotas, Nebraska and most of Kansas, right dude? 'Cause I'd have thought you'd have taken geography at some point..."

"Shut up, Dean. I know that. I just don't see why we have to go all the way to Canada for some hauntings."

Dean shrugged. "He's an old friend. And it's not just poltergeists, there are some other weird things going on. He needs us to go on a whole circuit of the province, and some of those places are gonna need some hiking and shit to get to. It'll probably take us the better part of a month to finish. He's got a bad leg right now, and no other hunters besides his daughters in-province. I don't see why you're so against us going all of a sudden."

Sam stared straight out the windshield, silent. Dean sighed, pulled on his sunglasses and laid back for a nap.

***

Dean was awakened by a punch to his shoulder as they pulled in to the tiny town of Portal, North Dakota. "Time to wake up, sunshine," Sam muttered.

"Jesus Christ, Sam, what has flown up your ass?"

Sam turned in his seat to face Dean fully as they stopped for a red light. "Maybe the fact that you're a legally dead serial killer that we're trying to get _across the border_? Or that we have a trunk full of weapons? And we're doing this for some guy Dad knew that I don't even remember him ever talking about?"

"You might not remember him, but I do. From way back, and again after you left. We went up there that first winter to help him with some werewolves, and he returned the favor the year before... you left school, to help us with a pack of hellhounds. He's a good guy, and he asked for our help. I'm not gonna say no to that."

Sam huffed and returned his gaze to the road as the light turned green. "I just have a bad feeling, okay?"

"Bad? Bad like vision-bad? Or like cranky, emo little bitch bad?" Dean glared at Sam's profile.

"You know as well as I do that I haven't had a vision since the accident. Doesn't mean my intuition has disappeared. And something feels wrong."

Dean barked out something approximating a laugh. "Yeah, well, bad and wrong are our strong suits. We'll deal with it as it comes. Just... go along with it, okay Sam? I really want to do this. He's a friend of Dad's... and it feels important. To me. To do this. Okay?" He stared out the window as they got into queue at the border.

Sam sighed. "Okay, okay. I don't see why this matters so much, but I said okay, so I'll deal. But if you get turned into a girl or something else weird I get to both point and laugh at you."

Dean's head whipped around. "Don't even joke about that kind of shit, Sam. I could *not* deal with being a girl. Unless I was a lesbian. Besides, we all know if one of us is the girl here..."

Sam socked him in the shoulder again.

***

Dean busied himself with staring out the windshield as the border guard came up to Sam's window.

"Good afternoon, sir. May I see some identification for you and your friend?" Sam handed him two driver's licenses in the names of Rob Halford and Bruce Dickinson. "And may I ask whether you're coming for business or pleasure?"

Sam smiled widely at the officer. "Pleasure. I've never been hunting, and Bruce convinced me the best hunting is up here in Canada, so we planned a trip before I get married in a few months."

"May I see your license?"

"Sure. Here it is. Rifle-hunting bear up in the Meadow Lake area. Got one for snow geese, too, if we don't see any bears. We have a guide; we're meeting her on the other side."

The guard smiled politely. "And how long will you be staying?"

"A few weeks. I have three weeks before I have to be back at work. I clerk in a legal office, and the boss is on holidays for a month. You know how it is - the boss goes on holiday so you get your vacations then."

"Mmhmm. May I take a look in your trunk, then?"

"Sure. We've got a couple rifles, disassembled and in cases back there, and a couple hunting knives, and some bullets for the guns."

Dean piped in. "I'm gonna teach him how to field dress, too, so there's some other supplies back there."

The officer nodded and opened the trunk. He took a careful look around; satisfied, he took a look in the backseat and moved up to Dean's window. "And what do you do, sir?"

Dean smiled and shrugged casually. "I have my own body shop back in Fargo."

"And the reason you're driving a rental with North Dakota plates?"

Dean's grin got wider. "Are you kidding? I'm not bringing one of my cars up here to slog through grid roads and mud. It'd cost me a fortune to fix it afterwards, and I'm the one who'd have to eat the cost."

The guard smiled and waved them through.

***

Sam pulled into the parking lot of a Tim Horton's in North Portal. Dean grinned up at Sam. "Told you. Piece of cake, man." He unbuckled his seat belt and got out. "We're meeting one of Ted's daughters here. She's actually a hunting guide up north during the summer, for real. Goes to school in the fall, though. She took exams early to fit us in."

Sam picked her out as soon as they walked in the door. "Girl in the corner?" Dean just nodded and led the way over to her table.

The girl looked up at them, gold eyes narrowed to mere slits. Her waist-length honey-colored hair was done up in a messy bun, and she could not look more disinterested if she tried. "Mr. Halford and Mr. Dickinson, I presume?"

"Miss Rolette. It's a pleasure." Dean offered her his hand. She took it briefly. "I understand this is your first time hunting in Canada, Mr. Halford?" She looked directly at Sam. "I suggest we stop for supplies in Estevan, then. Do you need directions?"

"No, we've got maps, thanks."

"I suggest you follow me anyways. I know the quickest routes there." She stood up went to the door, the boys close behind her. In the lot, she turned to Dean. "My sister is waiting just past the next intersection. I'll lead, and she'll tail us. We're only about a half-hour up Highway 39."

"Still in that old farmhouse?"

She smiled for the first time. "Yeah. Crappy heating and all. Thank God it's finally getting warm up here. It's already the middle of April, and there's still a bit of snow out in the fields. Dad's excited to see you, Dean."

"How's his leg?"

She rolled her eyes. "Would be better if the old fool stopped trying to get up and about on his own." She turned to Sam. "We haven't met. I'm Emily Rolette. Our families go way back... well, our dads do. Dad's laid up because a damn poltergeist threw Dad over a bridge at the Boundary Dam power station and broke his leg. Pretty bad, too; broke both upper and lower parts of his leg. Had to call my sister in to finish the job."

Sam winced sympathetically. "Good thing your sister was in the area, I guess."

Emily snorted. "Not really. She's an RCMP officer based in Saskatoon. Took her five hours to get there, and that's only 'cause it was the middle of the night and no one was on the roads. Then she had to deal with the ghost before she could get him outta there. She had to turn off one of the units, then do a smudge on the whole station. They were lucky to get out of there before someone showed up for work."

Sam hid a grin while Dean laughed out loud. Emily shook her head before giving them a wave. "See you at the farm," she called as she climbed into a muddy old pickup.

Dean held his hand out for the SUV's keys. Sam rolled his eyes as he threw Dean the keys. "What? We're safely across the border - I get to drive now. Besides, I've been to the farm." They pulled out and headed north.

**Author's Note:**

> WIP. I still have the notes for it, and partially finished chapters, but I don't know that it will ever get finished.


End file.
